Ice Princess
by Amalthea-Shine
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. discovers a community of half-Frost-Giant-half-mortals living under the ice of Antarctica, governed by a woman with a shocking identity. Sequel to "Heal Me."
1. Chapter 1

OMG! I totally had a dream about this one night and just had to write it. Had this one before the one that inspired "Blood Curse," but this one took longer to write.

Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. discovers a community of half-Frost-Giant-half-mortals living under the ice of Antarctica, governed by a woman with a shocking identity. Sequel to Heal Me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel worlds. I only own my OCs and plot.

If you haven't read "Heal Me" yet, I suggest you do so. Major plot spoilers in here.

#$&%&$*^&!$ #^%(&^(&^)(^#^! ^ %$#^!^*^%*%$!~^~#$!#

Prologue

Heimdall's golden eyes wandered across the worlds of Yggdrasil. It is said that he sees and hears everything, and for the most part it is true. But even he knows that some have the power to conceal certain things from him. Loki was able to do it when he allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard and that one time he went to Jotunheim. If Loki was able to hide from him, who else had the power to do so? And for what purposes would they?

His gaze turned to Midgard, or Earth as it was called by the mortals. He was drawn to an icy, frozen land that reminded him a bit of Jotunheim. The humans knew it as Antarctica. Small groups of humans called scientists would travel there to study the wildlife and gather data on why the ice was melting so much and so fast. But that's not why Heimdall felt he should look there. Something or someone was living there besides flightless black-and-white birds and creatures that looked like large masses of grey with two large teeth. What Heimdall was looking for was underneath the surface of ice.

Heimdall had sensed Loki's power when he had shrouded himself from the Gatekeeper's view. He felt a similar power here. It reminded him of Loki's, but it was also something entirely different, its own unique aura. Heimdall tried to break through the shield, but it was a strong one.

Whoever was there, they did not want to be found. Heimdall did not feel it necessary to alert the Allfather to this just yet. Instead he made a note to keep an eye on that icy landscape, constantly searching for the source of this strange power. His eyes began to wander the worlds again.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the ice of Antarctica, a young woman shivered slightly. But it was not from the cold. That didn't bother her in the slightest. What did bother her was that the Gatekeeper of Asgard had almost broken through her community's defenses, the ones she and her friends had built with the help of their parents.

_He will be suspicious _she thought. _He will be waiting for us to drop our guard. We can't be discovered yet. It's too soon._

She sighed. Worrying about it was not going to solve the problem. She knew that from years of being a leader. The best thing they could do right now would be to keep the sight barriers holding strong. If they were to fail before the time was right, everything they had worked so hard for would be for nothing. Only one thing was for sure.

She needed to talk with her father.

%$^ &%&(*%^&$ %!$(^& $^$# &^%(*&(%^%^ #$! $%#

So how was that? Can you guess who the girl is? What do you think so far? Review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

blondehairedknowitall: You're about to find out. Somewhat.

Disclaimer: I do not own any works of Marvel.

$#!$% $#^& &%*&*&^(&)^%& #!#!#^&#%*&)^ %! #$^#$(*&#&!$#$! $% $

Chapter One: Clues

Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., carefully went through the files in front of him for the millionth time that hour. Something was not right with these reports he was getting.

Satellite scans had picked up moving heat signatures in Antarctica. While that normally wouldn't give him reason to wonder, with the wildlife and increasing number of expeditions going down there, these were out of the ordinary for a few reasons.

First, the heat signatures covered a large area, larger than any base that the humans had set up at the South Pole. Second, there were clusters of many small sources, but they were not high enough to suggest the amount of warm-blooded mammals. Third, the signatures were coming from underneath the surface of ice. And fourth, they had appeared suddenly. There was nothing one second, and the next there was.

From the reports he had gotten, Fury came to these conclusions. There was a community of beings living under the ice of Antarctica. They had been there for quite some time. They either had advanced technology or magic which they used to hide themselves. They were obviously growing weak if they had let their defenses down. That may have also been the reason for the weak individual heat signatures.

They could be completely harmless, or they could be the next global threat. After all he had seen in his time as director of S.H.I.E.L.D, with the Avengers and the Chitauri attack, Fury was not going to take any chances. There was only one way to find out whether these beings were friend or foe. He opened up a communication link.

"Hill, we're going to Antarctica."

* * *

Underneath the ice of the South Pole, the young woman smiled to herself.

_He's coming _she thought. _It's time. Let us hope that all will go as planned. Trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D. is the last thing we need right now._

Now that Fury knew where to find them, there was one more person that needed to be informed of their whereabouts. She closed her eyes and focused. Finding the sight barrier, she lowered it and felt eyes on her almost immediately. She turned her head in the direction she knew he would be looking from and smiled.

* * *

Odin and Thor rode towards the repaired Bifrost. Heimdall had requested that they see him immediately. Both were wondering what could be so urgent that he had to tell them in person rather than simply send a message to the palace.

They arrived, dismounted, and walked into the Bifrost observatory. Heimdall turned at their approach.

"What is wrong, my friend?" Odin asked.

"For some time now," the Gatekeeper began, "I have sensed a strange power on Midgard. Someone has been hiding themselves from my sight. For some reason, they have suddenly decided to reveal themselves to me and that you should know about them."

"How can you be sure of that?" Thor asked him.

"Because the young woman who lowered the barriers looked right at me and said 'Hello, Heimdall. You might want to get Odin.'"

"That tells us that she has strong magic," Odin thought out loud, "so she is not entirely mortal. This woman wanted to be discovered by us, and she knew how to get our attention, but why?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. also knows about her," Heimdall informed the king and prince. "Director Fury is gathering a team to travel to her hiding place to learn more about her."

"Is she alone?" Thor asked.

"No," Heimdall replied. "She is part of a large community. They are only half-mortal, but I cannot tell what their other half is."

"Why did you not inform me about this when you first sensed her power?" Odin inquired.

"I did not wish to tell you until I knew for certain the source of this power," the Gatekeeper responded.

Odin turned to his son. "Thor, go with S.H.I.E.L.D. and find out what you can about this woman and her community. Bring back every bit of information you can. Be cautious. We do not know anything about them yet. Be prepared for anything."

Thor nodded and stepped around to the other side of the observatory. Heimdall opened the Bifrost for him and Thor went through, holding Mjoulnir out in front of him and landing once again in a familiar New Mexico town.

* * *

The young woman smiled once again.

_Thor is coming. All is going as it should._

She came out of her thoughts and went to inform her people that they were expecting visitors any day.

# $%#^%$^*^)&*&$#!$%! ! *& #%&^(&*)$!#^# *^(%&(*%(~#!#$^$#&^% $

I know this was short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

What do you think? What's going to happen? What are her plans? Please leave me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

blondehairedknowitall: Here you go. Glad you love it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

!&#!%*(#% &^(&^~ $%^*^(&* !$&$%& #%$%^*! *)! ~%#$^&%*$*& #$%

Chapter Three: Discovery and Identity

Fury gazed across the white, icy landscape that was Ellsworth Land, Antarctica. The sounds of the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. base being set up were heard, coming from behind him. The Ellsworth mountain range stood before him. This was where those heat signatures were coming from: inside the mountains.

_There must be a series of caves running through the mountains _he thought. _No one's discovered any that we know about. Whoever you are, you're very good at hiding._

Fury heard something like an avalanche coming toward him and stopping next to him on his right. He didn't have to look to know that it was Thor. Fury was surprised that the Norse God didn't cause an actual avalanche just by walking.

Thor had appeared the same day Fury had made the decision to come to Antarctica. He brought the news that Heimdall, the Gatekeeper who could apparently see and hear everything, had observed that it was a young woman beneath the ice who was causing this gathering. This mysterious woman apparently had the power to conceal herself and those with her from Heimdall's sight. She had only recently allowed him to see her.

_So they're using magic to hide themselves _he had thought _not technology. And she wants us to find her. That would also explain how the heat signatures were able to be picked up through stone. _

Fury sensed someone on his other side, and looked to see Loki. The miniature Frost Giant had not been heard by Fury, who scowled at the thought that the God of mischief could sneak up on him.

Loki had been asked to join them because of his knowledge in magic. He had been reluctant to come along, even though he was curious. Emma had recently revealed that she was pregnant, and Loki did not want to leave her alone. He had been comforted a bit by the fact that her parents and brothers would be staying with her while he was gone, but it still didn't stop the soon-to-be father from worrying. And worry he did.

"Are your magic senses picking up anything?" Fury asked him.

Loki frowned at him a bit, then looked back to the mountains.

"I'm sensing quite a bit of magic, actually," he responded. "Not just the barriers that have prevented anyone from finding them, but other, more ordinary and common magic and also very complex magics. And magical skill of all levels."

"So there are many people living here and practicing magic," Thor observed, "and they come from all age groups. But why have they hidden themselves for so long?"

"We'll ask them when we meet them," Fury said.

"Sir, we're ready."

All three men turned to see Agent Maria Hill standing there. She had been asked along due to her powers as a seer. She hadn't seen anything of value yet, but she had reminded them that she only saw what she needed to see and not what she wanted to see.

A group of five agents went with them to explore the mountain range, trying to find an entrance. They hadn't been walking long before a small cave opening was found. Two agents went first to make sure it was stable. When they gave the all clear, the rest followed.

They had been walking in a straight line for ten minutes, with no end in sight and no side passages. The tunnel itself didn't seem to change. Fury started to wonder if this was a trick meant to have them wandering in circles. But if this was all they were doing, why had they been allowed to know there were people living here?

"Will this tunnel ever end?" Thor asked for the dozenth time in five minutes. No one responded.

However, a small light appeared at the far end of the tunnel. It grew bigger as they got closer. The tunnel finally opened up, and everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared.

In front of them was the largest cavern any of them had ever seen. It was tall enough that you could have fit the Empire State Building inside and still have plenty of space between the very tip of the building and the ceiling. It was wide enough for several dozen football fields. But what was in this enormous cavern?

An ice city. Literally. The buildings were made of pure ice, connected by ice bridges at several levels. Waterfalls fell from the sides of the cavern, joining the canal system that flowed in and out between the buildings **(A/N Think Venice)**. Boats could be seen traveling on the water. People were seen guiding the boats, walking on the bridges, and looking out of windows. There were children and teenagers and adults. They were playing games, talking, or giving magic lessons. So many conversations were going all at once that no one could pick anything out from a single one.

It was like a scene from a fairy tale, except it was real.

"What is this place?" one of the agents asked.

"Welcome to South Snow Point."

Everyone turned to their right. A young woman stood there with a smile on her face. She looked about as old as Emma. With black, wavy hair and bright green eyes, she looked like a female Loki. She wore a long-sleeved, floor-length, sky-blue dress and a midnight-blue cloak. The hood was down so that they could see her face. She wore a jeweled headband as if it were a tiara.

"Who are you?" Fury asked.

"You can call me Tia," the woman answered. "I'm sure you have many questions besides that one. Follow me and I will answer them all."

She turned and started walking across a bridge connecting the ice cliff to one of the taller buildings. Maria walked after her with no hesitation. Fury took that as a sign that this "Tia" was safe.

They followed Tia across a bridge and into one of the buildings. Everyone they came across, be it an adult, teenager, or child, greeted Tia with enthusiasm. She returned the greeting with a big smile, asking everyone about how they were and what they were doing. Some asked for her advice, which she gave without seeming to think. Everyone looked at Tia with admiration, thanking her for advice or simply saying "Have a nice day!" before walking away or returning to what they were doing.

The building they entered appeared to be home to the government of this strange community. Tia led them to the top floor. They entered what looked like a lounge, with a pair of double doors on the other side. Ice sofas were placed around a low table in the center of the room, covered by thick blankets. There was a desk to the right of the entrance, with a young man sitting there and reading a book. He looked up as the group entered.

"Tia," he said, "your father is here. He's waiting in your office."

"Thank you, Verrill," Tia said. She turned to her guests.

"If the rest of your agents could please wait here," she said, "we can speak in my office. My father is looking forward to meeting you."

"Is your father the man in charge?" Fury asked.

"No," Tia said with a smile. "He has his own place to take care of. South Snow Point is my responsibility. Please, we can talk more once we're in my office."

Fury turned to his agents and spoke to them for a minute. They agreed to wait and sat down on the sofas. As the doors to the office opened, they heard Verrill offering them some snacks.

Tia entered first, followed by Fury, Thor, Loki, and Maria. Loki almost immediately stiffened up. Standing on one side of the room was a familiar Frost Giant. A very familiar Frost Giant.

"Laufey?"

"Hello, son."

"Son?" Fury looked from Laufey to Loki to Tia. "Verrill said your father was waiting for you. I think you should introduce yourself properly." He had his hand on his gun.

"I'm sorry," Tia said. "I didn't think you would come if I told you the whole truth. Tia's just my nickname. My full name is Poinsettia Laufeydaughter."

!#$# #$%&^&(&*)%&^#$ #! $ %$#^%^*^&(# $! #*$^ #$ !

So what did you think? Did I catch you off-guard? How do you think Loki's going to take this news? Leave me a review and keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

blondehairedknowitall: I surprised you. Awesome.

meghangodwin1: Glad I was able to catch you off-guard.

Disclaimer: I do no own Marvel.

!#$% #$^%$&%^*$ #$%!#$%$&^%(*&(!#! #$%#^$%&$%^*&*()!%!

Chapter Four: Story Time

"You're my sister?" asked a shocked Loki.

"Half-sister," Laufey answered. "Your mother was Farbauti, my wife. Poinsettia's mother was a mortal."

"Are you ever going to give up and just call me by my nickname like everyone else does?" Tia asked her father with an annoyed tone.

"Are you ever going to give up and stop asking me that same question every time I say your name?" Laufey asked his daughter with an amused smile.

"You know I'm not the kind to give up first," Tia answered with a grin.

"Neither am I," Laufey said. "Your mother chose a beautiful name. You should embrace it."

"But 'Poinsettia' is so long," his daughter complained. "It's a mouthful. It's not even a normal name. It's a flower."

"What about names like. . ." Laufey started to say.

"Don't even go there with me," Tia cut him off, though she had a smile on her face.

"Stop that!"

Everyone turned to look at Loki, who just stood there looking back and forth from his father and half-sister.

"Stop what?" Tia asked.

"Stop acting like father and daughter."

"But we are."

"Let it go, Poinsettia," Laufey said, ignoring her as she rolled her eyes. "He obviously cannot see me acting the part of a father-figure and it unnerves him to see me like this."

"So you're half-Frost Giant?" Fury asked, wanting to break up the family awkwardness. He still had his hand on his gun.

"Same as everyone else here," Tia answered. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Norse Gods gave her questioning looks. She sighed. "Everyone who lives here at South Snow Point is half-Frost Giant. Their other half is mortal."

"Is that why you live here in Antarctica?" Maria asked.

"It's as close as we can get to Jotunheim," Tia responded, "without actually going there. Our Frost Giant blood makes it uncomfortable for us to live in warmer climates. We feel much better living in the ice."

"How did this place come about?" Fury inquired.

"It's quite a long story." Tia gestured for everyone to take a seat on the chairs in the room. She herself sat down while Laufey remained standing behind her.

"I have always known about my heritage," Tia began. "My mother saw no reason to hide it from me. No one else I'd ever met could turn blue, control ice, or use magic. I never made any friends because of the fact that I was so different from them. I didn't really feel like I could ever fit in with anyone anywhere. I also aged slower than everyone else. I look around twenty, but I'm actually a couple hundred years old. My mother never took me to a doctor because she was afraid that they would find out I wasn't completely human. Good thing I never got sick. We moved around a lot, too, constantly changing our names so that we wouldn't get caught. It was easier to do back then. The humans didn't have the technology that they do today.

"My mother was always fiercely protective of me, from the day I was born to the day she died." Laufey's eyes became a bit sad when Tia mentioned her mother's death. "Outwardly, I was only about thirteen when she passed away, not even remotely considered old enough to live on my own. While some families offered to take me in, I knew that I couldn't risk them discovering my secret, the secret my mother had dedicated her life to protecting.

"Having come to a decision, I set out on my own, determined to make my own life. I lived off the land, doing the odd job here and there in some of the towns I would pass through, making sure to leave when I thought it no longer safe. Though I had, at some point, considered going to Jotunheim, I had no idea how to get there and felt that I would no more fit in with the Frost Giants than I did with the humans. I was perfectly content to live the way I was. I survived like that until the beginning of the nineteen hundreds.

"That's when I met Verrill, and discovered that I was not the only one. He had also outlived his mother and was living on his own. We thought that if we could exist, then there must be others like us. We set out to search for more half-Frost Giants and we found plenty, more than we had ever believed we would. Some were orphaned, some had been abandoned, and others had simply run away for whatever reasons. Whatever the situation, they were all on their own. And they were all searching for others like them. They were searching for a home.

"We decided that, since there was so many of us, we should make our own home, a place for half-Frost Giants to live in peace. We acquired a few boats and sailed here, to Antarctica, where we built our own community. We made the cave, the buildings, and the canals, all with magic. Of course, we had never really been properly schooled in magic, aside from what we had taught ourselves and each other, so it wasn't much in the beginning. That was when our Frost Giant parents came down to help us out. They taught us everything they knew and helped us make South Snow Point what it is today.

"And we've been here ever since. We set up a government, built some schools, shops, and houses; it's basically just like a normal town. Quite a few people are married with families of their own. Occasionally a few people will leave, searching for more like us. Sometimes we'll get a tip from a Jotun on where to find someone. We'll aid some of the scientists who come down here, albeit anonymously. We also work with the wildlife and try to slow down the melting of the ice. Of course, there's only so much our magic can do, with global warming as bad as it is. Some people who lived here have actually gone back out into the world and become scientists working to stop global warming. We like it here, but if the ice goes then so do we.

"And that's the story of South Snow Point."

#$%^$%#&^(%&$#!$%~ !$# $&^%$*%#$% #$! $^#$%^&^(^ $%~ #

A bit shorter than I would have liked. I thought it would be too much to tell the story and then keep going before ending the chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.

So what did you think? Is it a bit weird how Laufey isn't a total monster when he's around Tia? What are your thoughts on the story? Let me know by leaving a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

!# %#$%! #$^$%^*&%^&(&$!#$%%$^*&^(!#%$# $&^%(^&(%E!#%$%&$%^*#

Chapter 5: Evolution and War

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone absorbed this story, each with their own thoughts. Thor was quite impressed that these people had accomplished so much on their own. Maria was wondering if there was anyone who could teach her how to use her seer powers. Fury was thinking of ways that half-Frost Giants would benefit S.H.I.E.L.D.

Loki, however, broke the silence by voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Why are there so many Halflings?" Everyone snapped out of their own thoughts and turned to him. "I would have thought the Jotuns were too proud to sully themselves by mating with mortal women."

"The evolution of the human race came about due to such interactions with higher beings," Laufey explained with a scowl, "and not just Jotuns. But while Halflings used to be respected and honored, now they are mocked and scorned."

"What do you mean by that?" Fury asked.

"He means what society today defines as normal and safe," Tia answered for her father, knowing that he would not do so in a nice way. "When a person's non-human blood is strong, it manifests itself in different ways for each individual. This includes, but is not limited to, many mental disorders. In ages past these people were considered special, blessed. However, now they are labeled insane and placed into hospitals meant to cure them of their 'ailment.'" They could all hear the quotation marks around that last word.

"She's right," Maria included. "When I started having visions, I told my parents about them. They thought something was seriously wrong with me. I actually overheard them a few times talking about sending me to a special home. They never even acknowledged when my visions proved themselves to be true. They were only concerned with how they would look to their friends and colleagues. It was then that I realized not everyone had powers like mine. I decided that I needed to keep them to myself if I didn't want to be sent away and locked up."

"But these acts of hiding away our powers, or believing that they are wrong and evil, only causes them to dwindle until they are practically dead," Tia continued. "An individual's magic is a part of them. When that dies, so does of a bit of their soul. Instead of expanding our gifts and using them to evolve, we are only doing the opposite. While the majority believes that we are moving one step forwards, those exposed to the truth know that we are taking three steps backwards."

"So everyone with some kind of mental disorder is not completely human and has magic gifts?" Fury inquired.

"It doesn't apply to all of them," Tia answered. "And not everyone with one specific mental disorder has mixed blood. You can easily pick out those who do if you stop looking through rose-colored glasses. Schizophrenics who see things that others do not, for example: did anyone ever think, for one moment, that what they see might actually be there? Dementia is actually a common result of not using your gifts for long periods of time. Some people with autism are actually greatly in tune with the spirit plane. Nature speaks a different language than humans, which leads to communication problems. They don't know how to socialize with people because they do not understand how to do so."

"We could go on," Laufey interrupted Tia's rant, "but it would not make much of a difference."

"It makes all the difference in the world," Fury said. "We can seek these people out and take them somewhere they can get the actual help they need, not lock them up and hide them away from everything that could benefit them. Though many will be reluctant to admit it, Earth needs people like this. And especially if what you've told us about human evolution is correct."

"What do you plan to do with us?" Tia asked.

"Help make the Earth a better place," he answered. "We're nothing even remotely close to perfect, and we probably never will. But we can at least try to do something. If your people can help in any way, it would be most appreciated."

Tia stared at him for a minute, as if she was trying to find any loopholes in what he said that would harm her and those she had sworn to take care of. No one dared to breathe. Finally, she smiled.

"This is exactly the reason I brought you here," she said. "It was time for us to join the world once more. Just don't try to use us like pawns. You'll regret it, I promise. I can give you the contact information for some of our, to put it accurately, agents out in the field. I'll let them know that you're coming so they'll be expecting you."

"Thank you."

The door opened just then, and everyone turned to see Verrill poke his head into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "Tia, a pair of twins just teleported here. They're pretty young and have no idea what's happening. They're completely terrified."

"I have to go take care of this," Tia said while standing up and walking over to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I get the newcomers settled."

She walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving her guests alone with her father.

"Is no one else capable of handling that?" Thor asked.

"She takes her role as leader very seriously," Laufey answered. "Even if she had two broken legs and could not speak, she would learn sign language and walk on her hands. She feels responsible for everyone who has mixed blood and is searching for a place to belong. That is one of her qualities which make her a great leader."

"You must be proud of her," Loki said. No one missed the tone of longing in his voice.

"Extremely proud." Laufey was smiling.

"Was she appointed leader because you are King of the Jotuns?" Thor asked.

"No," was the answer. "She earned that position. She was the one who searched for others like her and brought them together to make a place they could call home. She knows how to handle difficult situations and create solutions that benefit everyone. She is greatly respected by her people, and especially by the Jotuns. Parents know that they have left their children in good hands." He paused for a moment. "She is the kind of leader I strive to be like."

Thor and Loki gave him disbelieving looks. They did not go unnoticed by Laufey.

"I know that is difficult for you Asgardians to believe," he said, ignoring Loki's muttered "I'm not technically an Asgardian." "I grew up in an environment where times of war were looked forward to much more than times of peace. I began to think differently after the war with Asgard, more so after meeting Poinsettia and I started to know her. She would actually give me history lessons on human wars, focusing on the costs and consequences."

While Fury and Maria nodded at this, Thor and Loki gave each other brief looks before bursting out laughing.

"Shut up!" Laufey growled.

"Sorry," the two said together.

"I just cannot see you enduring lessons on human history," Loki said through his giggles.

"Poinsettia is a very convincing woman when she wants to be," Laufey informed them. "Her mother was the same way, except she was much more frightening." He sighed. "May that woman's soul find peace."

"At least you're well informed on the results of war," Fury said, referring to the cause of the laughter.

Thor and Loki stopped laughing. They looked at Fury, then at each other, and then back to Laufey.

"Is that what you meant?" Thor asked in a low voice. "When I went to Jotunheim, you said. . ."

"'You know not what your actions would unleash. I do.'" Laufey looked at the ground as he remembered his own words. "Yes, I was referring to what my daughter has taught me. But I was also referring to my own experiences." His voice softened a bit. "I lost much in the war against Asgard: many soldiers and friends, the Casket, even my son." He looked at Loki when he said that last bit, who turned away at the mention of his past and the truth of his adoption. "I have learned that war is a terrible thing, especially when you have much to lose. And more so when you are fighting against those who stand for right. Poinsettia often says this in her lessons: 'Demons run when a good man goes to war.'"

"'Night will fall and drown the sun/ When a good man goes to war.'" All the men turned to Maria as she continued that famous saying. "'Friendship dies and true love lies/ Night will fall and dark will rise/ When a good man goes to war/ Demons run, but count the cost/ The battle's won, but the child is lost.'"

"I feared I would never get my son back," Laufey went on. "When I saw his arm turn blue that day, I vowed that I would save him from the Allfather. I promised myself that I would never lose him again."

"I was already lost at that point," Loki said in a quiet voice. "I am just lucky that Emma was able to help me find my way back, otherwise I would have been lost for eternity."

Silence followed, as everyone was deep in thought. A few tears were shed in those next few moments, freezing almost instantly in the cold atmosphere.

! #%$#^$%&%^&(*&)*%^%$&^%$ %!$##$^#$! ~$ #$ ##$^$^ #$!

How was that? What did you think of the idea that "crazy" people have magic? Who knows? It could happen. What'd you think of Laufey's trip down memory lane? I know he seems a little OOC here.

Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Please. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter.


End file.
